The Prophecy of Asgard
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: When Odin discovers a scroll which claims Thor and Loki will have a child which will destroy Asgard, what will the Allfather do? Especially as Thor and Loki are fighting an internal battle of their feelings towards one another, how long before they give in and create a child which will be the destruction of their home? AU, Thorki and Mpreg. Full details inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Thorki/ThunderFrost story and I have a general plan written out but would appreciate anyone who wants to Beta for me. If you are interested just PM me, thank you :) **

**Anyways as you probably guessed, I don't own anything as it belongs to Marvel and all the amazing writers, directors, etc. This is M rated for sexual situations later on and there will also be Mpreg in this story, just so you know and aren't taken by any nasty surprises. Also this does discount Avengers but Thor was banished for being reckless, this is important to know but the why isn't, if it does become relevant it will be in the story but the banishment had nothing to do with Loki. I guess this story will be about 20 chapters long and I will update whenever I can.**

**So on with the story everyone :)**

* * *

**Loki's P.O.V**

I was sat in the library in the centre of the royal house when I found out. It spread around the castle so quickly and within ten minutes of it happening, everyone knew. Thor was back. When our father had banished him it had been a shock to everyone, he'd been so adamant that banishment was the only way to teach him a lesson and prepare him for the throne. It was like Odin was trying to think of any possible way to get Thor away from Asgard, which was preposterous, we were his sons and he loved us. Thor more than I, but it was obvious he would as he was the eldest, the heir.

A feast was to be held that night, another things which could have been foretold, now my brother had learnt his lesson and was back in the good graces of our father, it was only natural that we must celebrate. No doubt it would also be announced that his coronation would take place within the month. It'd been nice to walk around the castle and not have to avoid my brother as I had been. I began avoiding Thor when I realised I was in love with him. Yes, I, Loki Odinson am in love with my elder brother and if anyone were to find out I would most likely be banished, or worse, executed for it. It is wrong of me to feel this way but I cannot help it. Sometimes I think maybe he could feel the same but no, it's all in my imagination. I often find myself staring at him for long periods of time or getting lost in his eyes when he speaks to me. This is why the banishment was, in a way, a relief to me as I could escape from him for a while. I was so lost in my thoughts of how to act when I saw him again, I did not hear the door open and close again.

"Surprise," he whispered into my ear which caused me to drop the book in my hands.

"You're not back five minutes and already you are pestering me," I sighed and I bent down to retrieve the book. I tried to pretend that his closeness did not affect me, but it did.

"I apologise, brother," he chuckled behind me. Brother, that is how he saw me and how I should see him.

"No harm done," I smiled turning to face him and, once again, losing myself for a moment in those blue eyes. They were bluer than sapphires, even bluer than the Asgardian waters; in a single word, they were beautiful.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" Thor asked with a creased brow which snapped me back to reality.

"Of course, how was Midgard?"

"Different, but I made some friends who helped me learn some valuable lessons,"

"You made friends? Am I wrong to assume you will visit them again?"

"I promised I would, Jane, Darcy and Erik were good to me so I am sure I can visit them one day to see how they are," I couldn't help the twinge of jealous at the way he smiled at the memories of these people, two of which were women. Although, I shouldn't be shocked, prior to his banishment my brother was a notorious ladies man and had had many a maidens, so why should he be any different after and during his time away.

"Yes, I'm sure you can." I smiled before excusing myself to my room. Seeing him again was harder than I thought, but I still had a feast to get through which was no doubt going to be torturous so I began to run myself a pre-feast bath and began, slowly, to get ready.

**Thor's P.O.V**

Seeing him again was like fresh water in the desert or after a day of training with the warriors. Loki's green eyes always looked into me like they could sense how I felt about him. My time on Midgard only confirmed to me what I already feared, that my desire for Loki wasn't just lust like it was with any woman who I bedded, it was love. I wished to tell him, show him and own him so no one may touch him. But I can't, he is my brother and it is wrong. He would probably think me disgusting for even suggesting it, so I would be foolish to attempt to express it physically. Forgetting about how Loki himself would react, my father would be horrified, Asgard was known to have same sex partners but for me, the future King, who was expected to have heir to continue on after me, it would be foolish. Not only am I to have an heir but the same sex couples on Asgard were never related, that was illegal and punishable by banishment or imprisonment. I pushed these thoughts, which often invaded my mind, away and headed to my room. Father has decreed a feast to be held tonight and, obviously, Loki would be there and I would have to be careful that I am not caught staring at him too long. I was almost caught once by Fandral who kept glancing my way just as I turned away, thankfully, so not I must learn to be more careful.

**Odin's P.O.V**

It was good that Thor had returned, but upon seeing I and Frigga he frowned.

"What is the matter, my son?" I asked and for a moment he didn't answer. This made me weary and I turned to Frigga who was wearing an expression very similar to my own. Before either of us could speak up again to ask him, he spoke.

"Where is Loki?" My wife then broke into a large grin but I could not share in her happiness, for I knew something she didn't.

"He is reading, that's all he's done since you left, he's had no one to torment and banter with while you were away." Frigga informed our son who's face dropped somewhat at his brother's absence.

"I have also missed his company," this statement deepened my worry.

"Why don't you go and see him, we'll see you tonight," she smiled lovingly and our son bowed before he let to go in search of Loki. "You look pale, are you alright?" Frigga asked me and I nodded my head but she could tell I wasn't telling her the whole truth. While Thor was away I decided to have a look at the future, the future when my son finally took the throne and proceeded me as King of Asgard. I was looking for any bad omens or signs but I couldn't find any. Just as I thought my son would live and prosper and make our home greater during his rule, I found it.

'The child born from royal from the realm of Eternal and the realm of ice will bring destruction to its native home' I reread the scroll, ten, maybe even fifteen times before my brain had another thought. It was not one which eased it either. My sons, one which I took in and raised, the other which was my only born, were going to have a child together. One which would destroy everything me and my ancestors have strived to build. It wasn't just the plaguing thought which reminded me that they had been raised as blood brothers but the notion they would be so reckless and give into any desires they may have. It was knowing that I would have to destroy the child before it destroyed our home and in doing so I would lose everything. Thor would never forgive me, Loki wouldn't and Frigga wouldn't either if I hurt her children and grandchild. My mind raced with many ways in which I could prevent this from occurring and then I remembered my father's words.

"If it is written then it is certain, only the spoken can be changed and whether it takes months or years, my son, it will come to pass." So even if I did delay the inevitable they would eventually have a child and I would lose everything and everyone..

* * *

**A/N: So you're still here? Sweeet! Let me know what you thought my reviewing and remember, if you want to Beta let me know. **

**Thanks ~ MTAG**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!:)**

**Warning: This does have smut in it, terrible smut but there is sex in this chapter so you have been warned. I apologise in advance.**

* * *

Odin called Thor to him the following morning. Odin had decided last night that the sooner Thor had the throne the better. Frigga had more than happily agreed, so the pair decided to talk to their son the following day. Thor entered the room to see his parents looking at him seriously which made him slightly nervous.

"Mother, father," he bowed when he came towards them. Odin looked towards his wife who gave him a nod in reassurance. "What is it?" he asked when he saw the glance between them.

"We brought you here, Thor, to talk about your coronation," Thor broke into a huge grin which gave Odin a glimmer of hope in his chest at this, maybe some things weren't certain and set in stone.

"Really, after my recklessness?"

"You attained for all of that on Midgard and now you are ready to be King." Odin said with pride. Inside Thor was wailing, he had been waiting for years to be King and now that time was here.

"Thank you, father, I will try and follow in your footsteps and make you proud."

"You already do make me proud," The three decided to have the ceremony soon so that Thor could occasionally seek any guidance from Odin if he needed any. Thor was more than happy for this to go ahead so the god of Thunder walked around with a lard grin on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Loki was wondering down the corridors of Asgard when he saw his brother with a ridiculously large grin on his face.

"Good morning, brother, isn't it a fine day?" the blond asked with enthusiasm, making Loki frown.

"It is," he nodded before Thor's grin widened. "Go on then, Thor, tell me the good news," Loki said with an eye roll. When they were children Loki always knew when Thor wanted to tell him something, and it seemed even as they grew older his tells didn't change.

"I am to become King of Asgard within the month," Thor practically glowed as he told Loki.

"That is good news," Loki said with a small smile.

"I am glad you think so, and it's even better to know I will have you there with me," Loki's mouth went dry at his brother's words. He didn't even know if Thor knew that he dropped his tone at these words, giving them a seductive undertone. Thor did. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss you being crowned for anything," he nodded as he tried to defuse the tension which had grown between them.

"That is not what I meant," Thor began as he took a step towards Loki. When he was a foot away the blond god took his brother's hand in his own but Loki pulled it away as if Thor's hand burnt him.

"What are you doing?" the god of mischief asked looking left and right to see if anyone had seen them.

"I am trying to show you what I have been dying to for so long," Thor began but Loki silenced him by holding up his hand.

"You can't do this, we, can't do this," he said but Thor shook his head.

"I must, it is killing me inside, I love you," Thor sighed and Loki grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged him into the empty library which was near where they were stood. Neither said anything until they were inside but Thor was so entranced by Loki's hand on his skin and how good it felt, he didn't need to say anything. Loki dragged him inside before he slammed the door. He could feel Thor's gaze on his back and apart of him was scared to turn around. It was only when he felt his brother's presence close behind him he eventually turned around and when he did they were centimetres apart.

"Thor,"

"Just tell me I do not imagine this thing between us," he begged as he looked Loki straight in his emerald green eyes. The god of mischief and lies wanted to use his natural gift to deny what his brother was saying but he couldn't. It was the look in those blue eyes, the pleading and nerves, so Loki put him out of his misery.

"You do not imagine it," Thor sighed in relief before bring his right hand to Loki's left cheek. Loki allowed the contact for a moment before he removed his cheek from his brother's palm. "Just because we both feel it, doesn't mean we should act on it."

"Why not, I have felt this for so long and I desire no other, I never have,"

"Thor," he began but Thor cut him off.

"I've noticed the way you look at me so I know you desire me too," he pushed but Loki shook his head trying to stop himself from letting this go ahead. He stopped his head movements and looked down. They were still stood close together which made Loki even more uncomfortable, it was true he did desire Thor but he wouldn't risk his brother being coronated. It was everything Thor had wanted since he was a child. Thor released Loki was not going to speak again so he tilted his chin up so he could look him in the eyes again. He searched his eyes for silent permission to which he got no resistance so he pressed his lips to Loki's. They were soft and everything Thor had imagined. Likewise, Thor's were bigger and dryer which is what Loki had dreamed of every time he'd closed his eyes and thought about it. When Loki did not push him away Thor applied more pressure and coaxed his brother's mouth open and slid his tongue inside. Their tongues barely touched before Loki realised what he was doing. He pushed both his palms against Thor's chest to push him away.

"No, stop," Thor backed up and ran his fingers along his bottom lip as he still felt his brother's on them. Loki stood there for a moment before he scrambled out of the room. He walked quickly so he could get into his room and bolt the door before Thor caught up with him. He managed to do just that but he knew his brother was still in the hall staring at the now locked door that was Loki's chambers. He stared for a minute or so, but eventually left to go to his own.

* * *

Loki stayed in his room for the rest of that day and the whole of the next. He could not bear the thought of running into Thor, he wasn't ready to face him yet. He always was the brains of the family, before he made a choice he thought of the consequences and repercussions but his brother was all brawn, acted first and never thought. That is why Loki had ran away, he saw Odin and Frigga's face when they found out and he could never bear to see them look so disgusted with them.

He was sat at his window seat which had one of the best views in the palace. From it the person sat there could see the gatekeeper and the rainbow bridge. It was a relaxing sight to see the water just flowing and it was the best place for Loki to think. That or his personal balcony which had the same view but from five feet to the left of the window seat. His thought process was disrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he shouted but remained unmoved; inside he was hoping and praying with every ounce of his body that is wasn't Thor.

"Prince Loki, the Allfather requests your presence in the throne room," the guard announced and he nodded before standing and stretching his back. The god of mischief headed straight to the throne room, speeding up ever so slightly when he passed his brother's room and keeping this pace until he reached the doors to the throne room. The guards opened the doors and he saw his father sat upon the throne, no one else there.

"Father, you asked to see me," he said with a small bow when he reached the stairs.

"I did, it was to ask if something is troubling you,"

"No, whatever would make you think that?" he asked with a nervous smile. Damn Odin, he knew his children just too well sometimes.

"You have eaten in your room, alone, for the past two evenings and didn't leave your room at all yesterday." Loki moved his gaze down to his feet as he knew he couldn't lie but he couldn't tell the full truth either.

"I have just needed to be alone but I am better now," he assured but the Allfather still looked sceptical at his youngest son's answer. After a moment or two of silence, Odin spoke again.

"It is fortunate you are well enough to attend Thor's pre-coronation feast tonight," Loki's blood turned to ice in his veins, he really, really didn't want to see Thor.

"Yes," he nodded but his face seemed to give him away as Odin frowned. Many thoughts were racing through the Allfather's mind, most of which were thoughts of panic and horror. Was Loki avoiding Thor because they'd already laid together? If not had they come close and Loki was hiding? Either was plausible but one gave him hope and the other meant they were already doomed.

"But I'm sure Thor would understand if you were still unwell." Odin said turning his back on his youngest son. Loki took this as a sign to leave and a silent way out of the feast.

* * *

From his room he could hear the festivities but he pleased he wasn't having to sit and endure it. At some point Loki must've drifted to sleep as he was awoken by a bang. Loki looked over to see his brother in his room, staring right back at him.

"Thor?"

"It is I,"

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he stood and took a hesitant step towards his brother.

"I was going to my chambers but I needed to know why you are hiding away in here," he said with a desperate tone which made Loki feel guilty.

"I am not hiding away and you are drunk," Loki snapped but Thor just chuckled.

"I am not drunk, I have had a merry drink in a celebration and you are lying," Now it was Loki's turn to laugh.

"I am the god of mischief and lies," Thor let out a snort of laughter at this but he quickly remembered is purpose and regained seriousness.

"Is it because of the kiss?" There is was, Thor brought the elephant in the room and it was there to stay.

"No, Thor, I was trying to forget about it," as soon as he finished Thor approached him quickly which made him take a step back. He only had the one and now he was backed against a wall.

"Well I can't forget,"

"This isn't just about you, Thor! This is about both of us and what will happen to us if we are caught,"

"We won't be caught," he tried but Loki began shaking his head and tried to get away from Thor, who was blocking his exits.

"You can't know that, and I am done talking about this so get out!" he shouted looking Thor dead in the eyes. They'd unconsciously moved closer to one another so when their eyes met and searched each other's it was only a moment before they lunged. Their lips found one another quickly and Thor's hands reached Loki's hips to pull him flush against him, Loki's moved in the opposite direction to wind in his brother's golden hair before giving it an experimental tug. Loki received a positive reaction so he repeated, a little harder this time. Their tongues met in the middle and explored each other, slowly but passionately too. Thor moved his lips from his brother's and began a trail down Loki's neck to his collarbone. Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind while he enjoyed what Thor was doing to him. How he was making him feel. Neither had ever felt this before, Loki had never been with another so he had nothing to compare it to, but Thor had been with many women and none would ever compare to his Loki. That's what he was now, to Thor, not his brother, he was his and he would never let him go. Thor's lips moved back up to the god of mischief's mouth once more.

"Loki," he muttered against them, his voice thick with lust and need. Hearing these made Loki nervous, very nervous indeed. "I need you, let me have you tonight," he pleaded and Loki's mouth suddenly stopped responding to his. Thor was afraid he'd done something wrong so he took a small, hesitant step away from Loki, who still had his back against the wall. He'd known what his brother had wanted but when he asked it became more real to him.

"I want to, but I," Thor seemed to understand what he was saying so he silenced him with a reassuring kiss to the cheek.

"I will look after you, always and forever," he promised which seemed to clear away and hesitance the younger one had, so he nodded. Thor took Loki's hand in his and led him over to his large double bed in the middle of the room. The youngest god sat on the edge of the bed before shuffling back so he was laid in the middle. His green eyes met blue as the blond god climbed on top of him and re-joined their lips. Thor clamped his knees either side of Loki's hips while he began removing the top half of his clothes. Loki's hands appreciated the bare chest inch by inch as it came into view before he dragged his tongue up the hairless chest and attached his lips to his brother's collarbone.

"Loki… your clothes…" Thor said between moans of pleasure. Loki shuffled back so he could move freely and he began removing his clothes. Thor had never seen his brother like this before and the milky skin looked as if it was begging to be covered in marks. Loki removed his top half and took a deep breath before removing the rest. His back was now facing the headboard and his clothes discarded on the floor. He'd never felt so exposed in his life. Thor couldn't take his eyes off Loki, all he'd ever wanted there in front of him, waiting for him. He removed his tight bottoms which were constricting his considerable large erection. When it came into view Loki took a sharp breath in, how on Asgard was he expected to fit that inside of him. Loki laid back and Thor resumed his place on top of him but he'd pulled a vile of liquid from his breeches before he did which made Loki raise his eyebrow.

"I have been wanting you for years, I am always prepared when there is a chance I may get you alone." Thor chuckled and his large hand covered his brother's half hard member and began pumping it to full hardness. He moved his hands up and down, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head which made Loki moan even louder. While he had Loki distracted he opened the vile and lubricated two fingers on his left hand before sliding it in between his brother's legs and to his opening.

"Wha.." Loki gasped when he felt the fingers at his entrance.

"Take a deep breath," Thor groaned huskily into Loki's ear. He barely gave Loki a moment to react as he then slid on inside all the way to the knuckle.

"By Valhalla," Loki gasped arching his back off the soft bed and into Thor's body which was still hovering above him.

"Relax," Thor whispered but Loki still squeezed his eyes shut. Thor gave him a moment before pulling out the digit and shoving all the way back inside. He repeated this a few times over and over again before trying his next finger. With two fingers inside he could use the scissoring motion to stretch his lover further so he could be inside of him as soon as possible.

"Thor, I am ready for you, please," he begged as he pushed back onto Thor's fingers inside of him. Since Thor had found his sweet spot, Loki had been going insane with need and lust. He himself was close to release but he wanted to when Thor was inside of him.

"I don't want to hurt you," his brother said in a worried tone but Loki just whined and hooked one ankle around Thor's hips to urge him forwards.

"You are not the only one who has dreamt of this," Loki smirked which seemed to break Thor's worry. He leant down to kiss Loki while he used the last of the oil to coat his member. Once he had he positioned himself at his brother's loosened behind and pressed forwards. They both gasped in unison at the tightness but Thor continued until he was buried right to the balls inside of Loki. He pulled away to look him in the eyes which were alive with lust and excitement. When he saw Loki give a light nod, the god of thunder pulled out and thrust back inside. He continued in a slow pace for a while but Loki had other ideas. The god of mischief leant up to kiss Thor and gain the upper hand. He flipped them over to Thor was on his back and he sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as Loki settled in a comfortable position.

"Showing you how I imagined it," he whispered seductively as he rolled his hips forward making Thor moan and throw his head back. He'd never been ridden before but he'd been with plenty of maidens. Once Loki had found a rhythm he sped up and Thor began to pump his brother's neglected erection in time with the thrusts.

"I am going to spill soon," Thor moaned and Loki bit his lip to stifle the noise which was threatening to escape.

"Me too, just do it Thor," he demanded which pushed him over the edge. He gripped Loki's hips to hold them in position before he thrust up, hard, one last time. Thor came with a groan, deep inside of his brother, who was also spilling over their stomachs and chests. When they came down from their lust haze Loki moved off his brother's lap and onto the left half of the bed. For a while they just laid in silence, the only noise in the room was their heavy breathing from their activities.

"Can I stay?" Thor asked eventually but he received no answer. He turned his head to see Loki fast asleep beside him, there was something different about him now and Thor didn't know if it's the faux innocence the displayed while he slept. He was definitely not innocent anymore. The blond god gently moved the bed sheet from beneath them to cover his brother's naked body and then his own. He wasn't going to leave, he liked just where he was now and Thor wanted nothing more than to lie here, next to Loki, forever.

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you think? Review?**

**~ MTAG**


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's almost here, just one more Loki," a woman's voice said but he couldn't see her properly. There was clattering in the back ground and cursing, another unfamiliar voice, a man's this time, swore before coming into blurred view with a towel. It was then he noticed there was a third person in the room, another female and she stood beside him, his hand in her hand._

"_I can't," Loki sighed but the girl beside him put her free hand on his shoulder._

"_You can, for your baby and my money," she laughed and he returned it with a small chuckle._

"_It's a boy," the other woman argued but the girl beside insisted it was a girl. Loki felt a surge of power and pain so he cried out while pushing hard. This seemed to last forever until the pain came to a sudden stop. Loki flopped back, all the energy in his body spent and not a muscle that didn't ache. There was brief silence before cries filled the room and everyone around his smiled._

"_You did it!" the woman to his right stated with glee, still never letting go of his hand which was limp now from exhaustion. _

"_I did," he sighed proudly. _

"_Beautiful," the man who was cradling the child to him said with adoration in his voice. That snapped Loki back out of exhaustion._

"_Is it okay?" the god asked as he attempted to sit up but failed. _

"_Perfect," the lady who'd delivered it sighed as she took the baby into her arms and bringing the wriggling bundle over to Loki._

"_What is it?" the impatient female asked and Loki chuckled. The child in his arm was perfect, it was wrapped in a green towel and had a head full of light locks. No doubt that it had the hair of its other father. The gender did not matter to him but the ladies had concocted a bet on its sex and the darker haired female seemed desperate to claim her reward._

"_What is it?" he asked looking over to the man who was writing something on his notepad._

"_It's a-"_

Loki's eyes flew open and his hand immediately flew to his stomach, he was fine and not pregnant. He was however, naked and suddenly aware of the presence beside him. Loki turned his head to see Thor laid with his face buried in one of Loki's pillows and his right arm draped across Loki's midriff. A small part of Loki had thought that he may have dreamed that too, but it turns out that he had actually slept with his brother. Shit! He closed his eyes in disappointment with himself, he'd tried so hard to resist Thor's charms but alas he was not that strong willed. With his eyes closed he could still see the child, the little child in his arms and he also felt the pain as if that were all real too. It had looked just like Thor, its nose and hair. It was a beautiful child, or would be if it were real. Loki's thoughts of his dream child were disrupted by Thor stirring.

"Good morning," Thor grinned sliding himself further into Loki's side of the bed.

"Thor," he began but the blond cut him off by pressing his lips onto Loki's. It was a closed mouth kiss but Loki still pressed his palm to his brother's chest to push him back.

"What is it?" Thor asked in confusion.

"What happened last night, cannot be repeated, ever, if the Allfather,"

"I don't give a damn about the Allfather and his thoughts, I love you, Loki and when I am king you shall sit beside me as my lover," Loki had to be cruel to be kind and he knew it would crush him inside but Thor couldn't think it was this simple. He removed himself from Thor's embrace and shuffled off the bed, he pulled on his shirt and yanked on his bottoms.

"You do not get it do you? I don't want to sit beside you and rule with you! I… I lusted for you and now my lust is satisfied," he snapped with venom and Thor flinched back slightly but straightened up after a moment.

"You may be the god of lie to others, Loki, but you could never lie to me," he contradicted and it was a valid point.

"Believe whatever you need to able you to sleep at night but I assure you, brother, I am not lying," he spat the word '_brother' _as if it was poison on his tongue and it felt it after what they'd done. Thor did not say anything but he just stared at Loki as if he was trying to work out whether he was being serious or not. Loki bent down, ignoring the burn in his rear as he did and picked up Thor's discarded clothes from the night before and threw them on the bed. "Get dressed and leave, you've served your purpose." He ended before walking into his bathroom and slamming the door. He sat on the edge of his bath and hear shuffling and his chamber door shut. Once the door had clicked he cried, the tears rolled down his face at an alarming speed and for what seemed like days. When he did finally calm himself down he ran himself a hot bath and submerged himself in the water. The water initially burnt his rear and the spots on his shoulder's wear Thor had left evidence of his presence.

The bath had soothed the aches on his body but the aches in his mind still lingered. Thor's face had crushed him inside and the child's face kept invading his thoughts too. What a perfect universe it would be if he and Thor could be together and that child was real, it would be a perfect world which is most definitely is not. It ever will be either.

Thor walked back to his room with a heavy heart and unshed tears in his eyes. He knew Loki loved him, there was no doubt about it and last night proved it. They had made love last night and Loki had admitted his desire for him but a thought kept invading Thor's mind. He'd told Loki he loved him many times, last night and the previous day but Loki had not said he returned the love, only the lust. It was in that moment the god of Thunder decided he would get his brother to confess his love for him, it didn't matter when, they had centuries of life and in that time he would complete this mission. They would sit, side by side on that throne and they would look back on this as nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since their night of passion and Loki had completely returned to normal. He spoke to Thor with ease as if nothing had ever happened between them and Thor couldn't understand it. Maybe Loki really had used him.

"How are you, Loki, you seem peaky?" Frigga said as her and her youngest son took a walk through the gardens.

"I am well, thank you mother, but my magic is buzzing and it is becoming a real challenge doing the most basic of spells," Loki explained and Frigga frowned.

"I do hope you are not becoming sick, especially with Thor's coronation the evening after next."

"As do I, mother," he agreed but made no move to talk about his brother.

"If your powers are playing up you should go to the healers, they could maybe give you a draft of some kind," Frigga suggested and Loki nodded. He had not thought of going to the healers. When he was a child he leant his magic from a healer named Helena and she was a beauty. Loki was her favourite Odinson and that made him feel loved. She was like a second mother to him and he still consulted her on certain matters, never to do with the heart, just magic and this was magic. Loki excused himself from his mother's company and went in the direction of the healing room. He knocked before entered and his gaze found Helena almost immediately.

"My dear Loki, how can I help you, I am not used to seeing you in here, just your brother, Sif or the Warriors three after a battle or training." She chuckled as he approached her. Helena was wise and old now but still beautiful with chocolate hair which fell just past her shoulders.

"Well, they do get carried away," Loki smiled and she nodded in agreement.

"In all seriousness, my child, why are you here? Are you ill?" she asked with a slight frown as she gave him a once over from head to toe and back up again.

"I don't know, my magic is dried up in a sense and I can't do anything with it," he explained which made her frown deepen.

"How long has this been going on?" Helena asked as she led him over to a healing bed where she could look at him further if she needed to.

"It began two weeks ago but over the past few days the magic has become useless completely to me," Helena motioned for him to lay down so she could look into it and he complied. She held her hands elevated above his body and she closed her eyes. Her hands moved up and down his body several times before she took a step back with a gasp and looked down at Loki with a look for horror on her face.

"Loki… what did you do?" she asked and he sat up with equal shock. Had she seen the night he'd spent with Thor and if she did what would she do with the information. Helena turned to the guard behind her and whispered something to him and he left the room in a hurry, it was only then that Helena turned back to him.

"How much did you see?" he asked looking at the floor, it was only going to be a matter of minutes until Odin found out and he and Thor would be in so much trouble.

"More than you, my son," she said with regret in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"Where did you send the guard?" Loki asked in a vulnerable tone, although he was sure he already knew the answer to that question.

"To your father." she said with regret and Loki nodded weakly before the need to vomit waved through him. Helena had just enough time to grab a bowl from the bench beside her before Loki emptied his stomach into it.

"You will, of course, need to choose someone to rule beside you, give you children and be your partner," Odin said as he and Thor went through anything Thor needed to be aware of. This included going through agreements and peace treaties which he had with other realms. Thor knew most but this was mainly for Odin's peace of mind.

"Now, tell me you have someone in mind," Odin asked and Thor instantly knew he was referring to Sif. Thor swallowed to moisten his mouth and just before he answered a guard came in rather breathlessly.

"My lord, I have a message from the healer Helena," the guard said and he approached the king and the crowned prince of Asgard.

"What is it?" Odin asked with a worried expression.

"It is Loki, he is…" he hesitated and Odin's stomach dropped and his blood turned to ice. At his brother's name, Thor stood from his chair and looked at the guard in expectation.

"What? What has happened?" Thor demanded and Odin sat down on a chair in shock. Before the guard even spoke he knew what was coming and by Thor's reaction to the news of his brother being at the healers that it was no doubt Thor's child.

"He's pregnant, my lord," Thor's face drained of colour and Odin stood abruptly.

"Go to Queen Frigga and tell her to come to the healing room but speak to no one else of this, do you understand? If you do, I will see to your execution personally." Odin threatened and the guard nodded before retreating with a bow.

Odin and Thor made it to the healing room exactly five minutes after they had been told the news. Loki was still vomiting into the bowl that Helena was holding, he had not seen his family enter but Helena had and she gave them a regretful glance.

"My King," she bowed and Loki glanced upwards.

"Leave us," Odin ordered and Helena nodded. She bowed out the room with the other healers who were present. This was not something the Allfather wanted people to hear.

"Father, I-" Odin held up a hand and silenced his youngest son who looked more vulnerable than ever.

"Who is the father of the child?" The question hung in the air and Loki refused to move his gaze from the floor and give it away. The silence extended for what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes. Just as Thor was about to speak, Frigga entered the room and for a moment Odin's gaze was not fixed on Loki. In that moment he pleaded with Thor, his eyes looking into his and although nothing was spoken his eyes alone spoke volumes to Thor. Loki's green eyes begged Thor to keep his mouth shut in the hope he could keep him child.

"My Loki," Frigga sighed sitting beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Frigga,"

"Do we really need to do this now, Odin?" she asked with a pleading tone, she remembered what is was like to be pregnant and she knew what it was like to be in shock over it.

"I need to know," he said sternly and Loki finally spoke. He began by saying it meant nothing and how it was a guard's child. Frigga just looked at him in confusion, she knew Loki and he was not the person he was describing. He was mischievous and sly but he was by no means a lustful person who set about seducing guards. Worst of all, Odin knew it too. "The truth now, Loki," he said after the small god had finished his feeble story. For the first time since Loki was a child, his father's voice wasn't harsh it was calming but still demanding. His mind raced with many lies but none seemed plausible enough.

"I-"

"Mine. The child is mine." Loki closed his eyes the moment Thor opened his mouth. He awaited the screaming and yelling, he did not expect what actually came.

"I thought as much,"

"What?" Loki gasped in unison with Frigga and Thor. How had he known?

"Never mind that, Loki, you'll be confined to your room until the child is born and you, Thor, are not to see him or go near that room. Are we clear?" he asked but Thor seemed to have other thoughts.

"Father, you spoke of me having someone by my side, someone to give me heirs and I want Loki to be that. I want that more than anything in the Nine realms,"

"Impossible. I will hear no more of this Thor, it cannot and will not be done. Staying away from Loki was not a request, it was an order." He finalised leaving the room and heading to a pair of guards who were stationed outside.

"Loki-" Thor started but was cut off my the entering off the guards his father had spoken to. They headed straight for Loki but Frigga and Thor stood in the way.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked with anger.

"We have orders to escort Prince Loki back to his chambers and keep him there until further notice, My Prince."

"I shall escort my son and you can keep watch, but you will not touch him, am I clear?" Frigga spoke in a firm tone.

"My Queen, the King was very specific,"

"I do not care, that is what shall happen," she said as Loki got to his feet. The queen and Loki walked side by side and Thor wanted so badly to follow but the guards gave him a weary look, it seems it would be unwise to go against his father on this. But one thing was for certain, he would not be kept from Loki forever. Not even Odin, the Allfather himself, would be able to keep him from Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since Loki had been confined to his bedroom and the days seemed to be getting longer and longer. Odin had moved Thor somewhere else so he couldn't get to Loki without passing a certain number of guards. Frigga still came to visit, she came to see him at least once a day but he was going crazy being stuck inside. He'd read several books on male pregnancies and none put his mind to rest. Today he decided he'd had enough.

"Loki, let me in," Frigga pleaded from the door but Loki wasn't having any of it. He'd refused food which is why she was informed. Loki was sat in his window seat, completely ignoring anyone who knocked or spoke to him. "Loki, please," she begged but he refused to speak or open the door. "Think of your child, please, it needs food," A tear rolled down his cheek but he still didn't budge. Frigga turned to the guard and asked them to go and get Thor. The man seemed like he wanted to argue as he wasn't supposed to leave his post but he did it anyway. Frigga took a deep breath and went to see her husband, who was with Thor, unbeknown to her until she got there.

"Frigga?" Odin asked as he turned from his other son, they appeared to be in the middle of an argument. That had been a common occurrence over the past month.

"Your son is refusing to eat, he won't speak to anyone, I fear for the child and him."

"What?" Thor gasped as Odin just looked down. Since the debacle of Loki and Thor conceiving a child together, Thor's coronation had been pushed back and only those who needed to know did. That consisted of those who were immediately involved, a handful of guards and Sif and the warriors three. Those four weren't strictly necessary but Thor had told them anyway.

"It is his choice whether he and the child live or die," Odin said after a moment of thought.

"Odin!"

"Father!" Thor and the queen, Frigga, gasped at the same.

"What would you have me do? Release him? He is doing this to bend us all to his will and I will not," Odin said sadly, it hurt him to say this but it was for the best.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor asked and Odin stamped his staff on the ground which stopped the other two in their tracks towards him.

"I will show you, come," he said walking out the room and down the corridor. The other two wordlessly followed to see what he was going to show them. They finally got to the library and Odin went into the back and pulled out a scroll. He still said nothing which was slightly unnerving but they stayed quite. He walked over to the nearby table and opened it out. He scanned the page with his finger before stopping dead and glancing over his shoulder. "Read it," he said to the two by standers. The queen and her eldest son bent over and read the scroll. Frigga stepped back and gasped in horror but Thor shook his head.

"No, Loki is from this realm, this is not us," he protested but neither of his parents met his eyes. "Mother?" There was a long silence before she answered.

"Your father found him when he went to war with Jotunheim, he was just a baby, he couldn't let him die so we raised you together," Frigga told him between soft cries.

"I thought… We both…" Thor couldn't find the right words to express the emotions which he was experiencing. On one hand he was furious that his whole childhood had been a lie but then he was relieved as the feelings they'd both been experiencing weren't wrong. Or against nature as they'd both thought.

"Now you both know why the child cannot stay here," Odin said but neither of them gave any kind of recognition they agreed.

"No, we can teach it, this is my child, my heir and –"

"What if you're wrong? Are you willing to risk all of this, millions of Asgardian lives for yourself? That is not what being a king is Thor, it isn't about doing what you want or taking risks, it is about putting people's needs before your's and protecting them. Choose."

"What?" Thor asked looking at his father with horror.

"Choose, between the child and Asgard."

"You cannot ask this of me," Thor said with tears pooling in his eyes. Knowing what the prophecy said, he knew what was right but he didn't want to admit it.

"Yet I have, as Kings we are faced with these types of problems all the time, choose." Thor cast his gaze to the floor for a long moment before he answered.

"I agree with what you have decided."

"Thor, no!" Frigga said and Odin nodded before leaving to go back to the throne room. Frigga was now sobbing more than before. "You cannot mean that, you cannot,"

"What would you have me do? Asgard could perish… all for one child." He said coldly which made his mother visibly wince.

"Not just a child, Thor, your first and with the person you love." She said on her way out of the library. She thought for a moment before turning to her other son's room, she wanted to hold him and tell him how much she loved him.

"I said no!" Loki yelled as one of the guards opened up the door to his bedroom.

"Loki!" his mother scolded as she came into view but she immediately felt back when she saw her son's state. His hair was wild, eyes red from crying too much and there was still some unshed tears in his eyes. Loki's hand was over his stomach which had a small protruding bump, barely anything at all.

"Mother," he said sadly, turning his gaze back out to the rainbow bridge.

"Leave us," she ordered and the guard obliged with a bow. She wanted to go over to him but he seemed to be in a fragile mental state at the moment.

"Why are you here? I don't want to see anyone,"

"Or eat anything," she said as she motioned to the table full of plates of untouched food.

"I wasn't hungry," he lied as his mother perched herself on the edge of his bed.

"You need to eat, for both of you,"

"So it can get taken from me and killed anyway?" he said angrily and Frigga turned away. She couldn't bring herself to lie to him anymore than she already had.

"Loki, there is something I need to tell you," She said sadly. Once he turned to look at her she began to tell him about his real parentage and what had happened earlier between Thor, herself and Odin.

"So, this whole time, you have lied to me,"

"I did not lie to you, we did all of this to protect you and now,"

"And now, Odin locks me in here to punish me for seducing his precious son, his only son, I'd rather he'd killed me," Frigga had to gasp at this.

"You don't mean that and you will always be our son; no matter what you think."

"Lies! Now Thor knows the truth he too has turned his back on me and his child too." Loki sighed sadly which broke his mother's heart. "Even my child is destined to destroy the world and it has not even seen it yet." Another silence lingered before Loki spoke. "Leave me, please." He begged and his mother did. She got up and left her son alone, much against her wishes. She hoped everything would make itself right soon as her whole family was tearing itself apart from the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Five months later…

The weeks went by slowly but the growth of his child went rapidly. Eventually, his parental instincts kicked in to protect his child and he ate again. In these past five months he'd seen Frigga several times and Odin once. His father had tried to reason with him and tell him I was for the best but Loki did not see it that way and he never would. Thor, on the other hand, he had not seen since that day in the healing room and he hoped never to again.

Loki was now nearing his seven month mark and the child often kept him awake with its kicking. It was strong, just like Thor and that was both a blessing and a curse to Loki. He'd heard from listening in on guard's conversations that Thor and Sif were engaged to be married after his coronation. The Allfather had pushed that back until after Loki had given birth so everything could be, in his eyes, back to normal but for Loki that would never be the case again. He'd made that clear to Odin when the Allfather paid him a visit, he'd expressed his hatred for him for keeping him locked up and he promised him one day he would pay him back.

Loki was laid in bed, as he'd been advised to by the healers as he had a brief period of excessive bleeding so he had a healer come every few days to check up on him. Today wasn't a check-up day, so all Loki had to look forward to was a day alone. Again.

"Why must you wake me so early?" he asked his belly as he propped himself up in bed. His breakfast was beside him so he didn't have to move very far. He'd just sat the tray on his lap when there was a knock at the door. Frigga only ever came once a week now, she found it hard to talk to him now as he'd withdrawn himself, Odin came once, Thor never came and the healers weren't due until tomorrow. "Come in," he shouted and the door gingerly opened to reveal Thor. Loki inhaled deeply and Thor came further into the room after shutting the door. "After all this time, now you come to visit me, why?" Loki said and Thor kept his gaze on the floor. "Say something!"

"I just needed to see you," Thor said with sadness and desperation.

"Well now you have satisfied your need, I need to bathe and eat." Loki said shortly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up, his appetite vanishing when he saw Thor. He used the side of the table to lift himself up to stand and moved around, passed Thor and towards the bathroom. Thor's eyes remained glued to the large bump which his brother had grown in their time apart. All good signs for their child. Thor's thoughts were cut off by a bang come from the bathroom. He ran in to see his brother glaring at the floor, he appeared to have dropped something but couldn't reach it.

"Allow me,"

"I don't need your help!" he snapped but Thor bent down to pick it up anyway but Loki wouldn't take it from him so he settled it on the marble sink.

"Loki, look at me," Thor said but Loki's eyes stayed glued to the water running from the tap. Thor turned the water off and tilted Loki's chin so he could look his brother in the eyes. His green eyes were filled with sadness and that broke Thor's heart.

"Why are you really here, Thor?" he begged and the blond had no idea what to say to him.

"I miss you," Loki stayed quite for a moment before he left out a humourless chuckle.

"Really? Interesting… and here I thought you were here to see how far along I was so you could set a date for your wedding and a funeral for your child which you and Odin are going to murder!" Loki shouted and wrenched his chin from Thor's grasp.

"No, that's not true, everything we're doing is for the best, Loki."

"If you truly believe that, then you're more stupid than I thought," Loki spat venomously before pushing Thor away with what little strength he could muster up. "Leave, Thor! Just get out!" he yelled and Thor tried to touch him again but Loki jerked back. "Don't touch me, ever again! Get out! Just get out!" he yelled and threw a glass on the wall beside Thor's head. He eventually got the message and left his now distressed brother in the bathroom.

"Thor, where have you been?" Sif asked as she approached her fiancé in the corridor.

"Good morning, I went to see Loki,"

"Oh, how is he? Has the bumped lowered yet?" Sif was counting down the hours until that bastard was out the way. Her children would mean the world to Thor and he would forget Loki's nebulous existence. Or so she hoped.

"I do not know, that is the first time I ever went to him and he was sad."

"It will all be over soon." Sif smirked and Thor frowned, suddenly protective and angry.

"You smile at his pain, what kind of queen will that make you?" Thor shouted before turning his back on her and walking down another hall. Thor's inner turmoil increased day by day, for a while he was certain he'd made the right choice but now he was unsure. The look Loki wore and the swollen flesh, proof of his love for his brother and the life they'd created.

He entered Loki's room for the second time today, this time without knocking causing Loki to jump in shock.

"Oh by the nine realms, what do you want!" he yelled and Thor didn't answer, he just walked up to Loki and pulled him close. "Let go of me!" Loki struggled but Thor still held him there.

"I am sorry, Loki, so sorry," he repeated over and over again into the top of Loki's head. Eventually, Loki stopped struggling and slumped against the blonde's strong chest and allowed him to hold him. Warmth, comfort and relief was running through both of them.

"Enough," Loki said softly, pushing Thor back so there was a gap between them.

"I have missed you," Thor sighed taking a step closer to his brother.

"I said enough!" Loki snapped making Thor stop dead in his tracks.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying that like it means a thing to me! You talk of what is right but you've locked me up in this room, letting our child grow within me, I feel it all the time and then you are going to kill it. Why don't you just kill me, Thor," Loki cried pulling a dagger from Thor's belt and pointing the sharp edge at his heart. "Do it. I'll die so will the bastard you're so desperate to murder," Thor pulled the knife from his brother's slim fingers and threw it onto the floor.

"I will not,"

"I hate you." Loki spat venomously which made Thor lift his head to look at him.

"You cannot mean that, Loki, not after-"

"After what? All we've been through? After I gave myself to you?" Loki searched Thor's eyes but didn't see what he wanted. He wanted to see him break and help him escape or change his mind and go against their father. "Well I do!" he yelled as a tear escaped his eye. He'd bottled all of his anger and upset which he'd saved for Thor and now it was just bursting at the seams.

"I love you," Loki laughed humourlessly at this which made Thor furrow his brows.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do and I know you love me too." Thor's blue eyes pleaded with Loki to agree and that made the pregnant god seethe. Just as he was about to shoot back a hurtful response, he had an idea.

"So what if I do? It changes nothing," The future king took a large step forward and took Loki's hand in his own. Loki kept his face neutral but every ounce of his body was screaming at him to tear it from his grasp. He then leant in and pressed their foreheads together.

"It may not, but believe me when I say that I want this child, more than anything but I will not risk everyone's life for my own selfishness." Loki would find that admirable if it wasn't his own child. It was his child and no one would touch it. He couldn't understand Thor and he supposed he never would. Not about this.

"I need this child, without it I don't know I'll survive," Loki sighed. It was true, how could he live knowing his family had murdered his child.

"I'll help you, because I will be there with you the whole time," Thor promised placing his hand on Loki's stomach for the first time. It was like electricity for them both, shooting through them causing a gasp to escape both pairs of lips. Green met blue and Loki leant up for a kiss. It was passionate and loving but Loki had his motives. He pushed Thor back until the blonde's back connected with the wall. It was then Loki reached for the statue on the table and hit his brother with it twice. A third time to make sure he was out. Loki then used his magic to morph into his brother's form and leave the room. He walked as quickly as he could without raising suspicion, out of the castle and towards the rainbow bridge. He needed to get away from Asgard before Thor came to and raised the alarm. Loki knew he did not have long. Once at the end he greeted Heimdall who asked what he required and he gave his answer. Loki's heart sped up slightly, Heimdell knew everything but he prayed his trickery was effective this time. He wanted to go to Midgard, back to where he went for his exile, well not his but Thor's. The gatekeeper placed the blade in its position and the bifrost began to move. He was sucked forwards and propelled onto Midgard in a few seconds. It had worked. He was free. Now he needed to find this Jane Foster and her science friends, the ones his brother spoke of and find a way to explain what seemed to be the impossible. He couldn't do this alone and that's what he was, for now at least. Alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki walked around the small town he landed in for what felt like hours but was more like minutes. He had no idea where to go. He lent against the side of the building he was near and took a deep breath. He was exhausted.

"Thor?" Loki, still in his brother's form, turned to see two women stood with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Jane? Jane Foster?" he asked looking between the two women.

"Yes?" the older, but no less beautiful, woman with light brown hair asked.

"I need your help,"

"Thor, you're starting to scare me," she said taking a step towards him.

"Do I need to get my tazer gun out?" the other girl asked, the question directed at Jane who was looking into his eyes.

"You look different," she stated, still keeping a distance between herself and 'Thor'.

"I… I." Loki began but he slid down the wall instead, using this magic and traveling across realms while pregnant was having a negative impact on his body. He felt his façade fade away and his vision go spotty before he blackout. The last thing he heard was the woman, Jane Foster, gasp.

"Erik!" Jane shouted as she entered their working station.

"Jane, what is it?" he asked running out from behind his desk.

"Me and Darcy saw Thor, well, not Thor but we thought it was, anyway long story short, it's someone magical and they're passed out in the back of the truck." Erik turned to the door but Jane grabbed his forearm.

"Why didn't you take him to a hospital?" Erik asked when he turned back to her.

"He's pregnant." The older scientist opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had no idea what to say, it was impossible.

"Get him inside, all we need is S.H.I.E.L.D getting wind of this," Erik said and Jane nodded as they ran out into the garage to get the, still unconscious, magical being. They laid him out in Darcy's room, much to her annoyance, but she'd have to cope. Jane was sat on the spare chair watching him for a while before she fell asleep, she'd had quite the shocking evening.

When he woke up Loki noticed he was in and bed and it was morning. The next thing he noticed was he was not alone in that room, he looked around and Jane sat in a chair in the corner. She had something in her hand which she appeared to be reading. Loki sat up which caught her attention.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she stood and came over to him.

"I am well, thank you,"

"Who are you exactly?" Loki looked up at her and she gave a small smile. "You know my name, but I don't think we've ever met,"

"I know of you through Thor, he told me all about you, I am Loki, his brother," Jane's eyes widened at what he'd said.

"You're Loki?"

"I presume you've heard of me too?"

"Of course I have." Loki felt a warmth spread through his chest at that but he shoved it away as quickly as it came. "I'm really sorry to be so nosey, but how did this happen?" Jane asked moving her eyes down to the bump on his stomach.

"I thought you were a scientist?" Loki asked, a bit too harshly.

"Male pregnancies aren't possible, or they aren't here," she informed him and he let out a small laugh.

"They are where I come from." There was another silence before Loki said anything else. "So you cannot help me?"

"Help you?" Jane repeated, sitting on the edge of the bed which Loki was in.

"I need somewhere safe to have this baby, Thor told me he was safe while he was here and you were kind people." Jane seemed to process before she nodded.

"Of course I'll help you, Loki." She stood and went over to the mini fridge to pull out two bottles of water. "I presume you're thirsty and hungry?" Loki nodded in agreement after he thanked her for the water. "After breakfast, I'll need to check you and the baby over and see how we're doing. That okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Jane Foster." She gave him a small smile before going into the kitchen where Erik and Darcy were waiting.

"So?"

"So, he's Loki, Thor's brother and he needs our help," Jane said a-matter-of-factly.

"How are we supposed to help him, Jane?" Erik asked her and she shook her head.

"I have no idea, but I am going to give it my best try."

"As your intern, assistant thingy, I am here to assist." Darcy smiled as she handed Jane the plate of toast to take through to the deity. Jane looked at Erik who gave her a comforting smile, looks like they were all in.

"Right, well, see if there is any progress on how to reach Thor, he should probably know Loki is safe." Jane said before returning into the bedroom.

The next couple of days are rather hectic, Loki is very reluctant to tell them any more than necessary, not matter how much they assure him it's all okay. Darcy and Loki seem to get on the best out of everyone, but even she cannot get anything out of him which is rather inconvenient.

"Look Lokster, we can't help you if we don't know certain things," Darcy tried against but the god of mischief just looks away from her. "All I need to know is the basics, your age, how far along you are and who the daddy is," Darcy listed but Loki shook his head. "It's what we need to know to help, I thought that's what you came here for,"

"It is but I know I am fine, the baby is fine so I need refuge more than anything,"

"Your hiding? That makes more sense, who from?" Again Loki turned from her.

"We'll just ask Thor," That peeked his interest.

"What?"

"We think we have a way to get a message to Asgard," she said proudly but Loki went into panic mode.

"No, no, no you can't do that!" he yelled and the girl was shocked. Darcy thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"Are you hiding from him?" she asked and he turned away. Again. "Okay, if you do that again, I will slap you. Pregnant or not."

"Yes, I am." He said in sad voice which seemed to draw Darcy in further.

"Okay, mind telling me why?" she asked in her best sweetest voice but Loki just gave her a look. Darcy shrugged innocently, "Only trying to talk to you, we're friends, right?"

"Friends?" Loki asked her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, friends, you've had them before right?" she joked and he rolled him eyes.

"Yes, none I've spent time with for a while," Darcy seemed to pick up he was sad so she left it. It may be better to let him speak when he needs to, or when he feels safer and like he can trust everyone. "I am over a thousand years in age, I am almost seven months into this pregnancy, Jotun pregnancies are around the same length as yours and the father is not relevant." Loki said which made Darcy smile.

"Thank you, that wasn't so bad and, if you don't mind me saying, you are a very youthful thousand. She joked which made Loki grin. He found her very interesting and sweet in her own way. He saw very little of Erik Selvig, who was more into the research part of what the women found out from Loki, Jane spent more time with him in the evenings but Darcy was always pestering him. He didn't mind though, surprisingly. "Oh Darcy, please no Thor." His pleading tone broke her heart so she nodded and told him she promised. Erik and Jane, were reluctant to agree to not contacting Thor but Darcy told them they needed to think of Loki's baby too as they don't know what's gone down on Asgard.

Loki was just settling himself into a chair when Jane came in with pizza. He'd taken a liking to it after he tried it the first evening he stayed, so he often requested it when it came to eating and the others didn't seem to mind.

"Here you go," Darcy smiled as she handed him his box of pizza.

"Thank you," The four of them ate in silence until Loki let out a small noise and dropped the box which was in his hands.

"Loki!" Jane, Darcy and Erik shot to their feet as he gripped her edge of the chair turning his knuckles white.

"I… It hurts," he gasped out when Darcy went to his side and rubbing his back.

"Guys!" she yelled pulling the other two out of their trance.

"The baby's coming, the baby's coming," Jane repeated as she went into the lab and pushed all of the equipment off the side and laid any blankets she could find on it. Once she'd got it as comfortable as she could she ran back into the living area and gasped. In Loki's place, sat in the chair, was a woman. What in the world was she dealing with?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the patchy updates, I am doing my best :) I was wondering about your thoughts on the baby, I do have the sex and name picked out but I was just wondering if anyone had a name they thought would go well? If so just let me know in the reviews. To make up for the patchy updates I will update everyday for the rest of the week :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"He just… changed," Erik said with a confused tone. Darcy was still perched next to the, now female version of Loki.

"Jane!" she shouted to pull her out of her trace.

"Right, sorry," Jane muttered as she came to the other side of him. Her? Jane put Loki's right arm around her neck while Darcy did the same with the left so they could move him into the other room. "This may be a bad time to ask, but, how are you doing this?" Jane said and Loki let out a pained laugh.

"How did you think I was going to give birth?" he responded as they reach the table covered in blankets and pillows. They propped him up with several pillows and put his feet on the edge of the table. "It takes a lot of magic from me," he sighed as he rested his head for a moment.

"It's going to be okay," Darcy promised as she rested her head next to his and took his right hand in her left.

"You are a good soul, Darcy," Loki sighed and she smiled at him. Loki was about to return the smile when a pain shot through him.

"Oww!" he shouted as he clutched his bump.

"Okay, okay, so I think we're about ready for you to push," Jane said before she shouted for Erik to hurry up with what she needed. Everything happened so quickly, there was shouting, squeezing, pushing as well as the occasional comforting words spoken but it was agony. The pushing seemed to go on forever but then Jane said seven words which made relief sweep over him.

"It's almost here, one more push, Loki,"

"I can't," Loki sighed but the girl beside him put her free hand on his shoulder.

"You can, for your baby and my money," she laughed and he returned it with a small chuckle. That was just like Darcy, comforting but self-serving too.

"It's a boy," Jane argued but Darcy insisted it was a girl. Loki felt a surge of power and pain so he cried out while pushing hard. This seemed to last forever until the pain came to a sudden stop. Loki flopped back, all the energy in his body spent and not a muscle that didn't ache. There was brief silence before cries filled the room and everyone around his smiled.

"You did it!" the woman to his right stated with glee, still never letting go of his hand which was limp now from exhaustion.

"I did," he sighed proudly as he returned to his normal, male form as his body had worn down and couldn't keep up the change anymore.

"Beautiful," the man who was cradling the child to him said with adoration in his voice. That snapped Loki back out of exhaustion.

"Is it okay?" the god asked as he attempted to sit up but failed.

"Perfect," the lady who'd delivered it sighed as she took the baby into her arms and bringing the wriggling bundle over to Loki.

"What is it?" Darcy asked and Loki chuckled. The child in his arm was perfect, it was wrapped in a green towel and had a head full of light locks. No doubt that it had the hair of its otherfather. The gender did not matter to him but the ladies had concocted a bet on its sex and the darker haired female seemed desperate to claim her reward.

"What is it?" he asked looking over to the man who was writing something on his notepad.

"It's a girl, she's beautiful and perfect," Jane smiled down at him while he just pulled his daughter closer to his chest.

"Hey, don't you think he has his uncle's hair," Darcy asked and Loki froze. During all the pain and madness, he'd forgotten that he cannot keep her. If Heimdall sees him they she is in grave danger.

"I've got her a bottle," Erik said from side before he handed it to Loki. Jane, Erik and Darcy left him in there, with her while they tidied up. Loki spoke softly to her of how he wished he could keep her and how much he'd miss her. He kissed her cheek after he bottle was emptied and popped it on the side. Once his magic was replenished and his strength enough for him to move, he placed a spell upon them to keep them linked, that was he'd always know she was okay. He then moved off the bed and left his daughter on the bed with a note.

"Hey, Loki, we were making bacon sandwiches and I didn't know if you-" Darcy walked into the room and was shocked to see him gone. She picked up the baby before shouting her friends. "He's gone," she said before passing them the note. All it said was they were to find her a good home and tell no one, if they'd even believe them, who she really was. It also has a name, her name. Rose.

That night was restless, Darcy stayed with Rose as she was Loki's and the girl missed him. By morning, the intern was exhausted but she refused to hand Rose over to Erik or Jane. She'd overheard the pair talking about giving Rose to SHIELD but Darcy didn't want them to be experimenting on her giving she's an Asgardian. She was in no way going to let that happen to Loki's daughter so she planned to take her to a foster home while they were sleeping. There was one just on the edge of town she could take Rose to.

"It's for the best, Darcy, we're going to call them first thing," Jane explained while they drank their coffee.

"You know he didn't want her to go to them! He said a good home and not to tell people who she is! They'll use her, possibly as a weapon and I won't have that on my head!" Darcy shouted before storming into the bedroom where the baby was laid sleeping. She was adorable and with one last sigh she picked her up and ran out the door. It would be at least an hour before she got to the foster home with Rose but she didn't mind. One last hour with her friend's son. She'd been walking around fifteen minutes when her phone started ringing but she didn't answer. She'd wait for the lecture when she got back but she had somewhere to go now.

Darcy looked up at the house where the couple lived, they were well known for taking in children from all kinds of backgrounds and raising them. They were good people, so Darcy walked up to the door and knocked. She was waiting barely a minute before a woman answered the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Darcy Lewis and this is Rose, uh, Lewis and she needs somewhere to stay." The woman shifted her gaze from Darcy to the baby before opening the door to allow them inside. The house was fairly warm and quite big, Darcy only hoped that they had room.

"Take a seat," the woman smiled as they took a seat at the kitchen table. "So she's yours?"

"She's not, no but I've been her guardian since she was born, her, uh, mother left pretty soon afterwards." The blonde woman nodded and gave a small smile in understanding.

"I think we have room for a small one, can I take down your name in case we need to know something about her?"

"Sure," Darcy said pulling out a piece of paper and writing down her name, address and mobile number. "Could you, maybe, send me some pictures and stuff? I'd hate to miss out on seeing her at all."

"Of course, I'll get Reed to put that down in her log, we have one for all the children," the foster lady explained and Darcy nodded. Darcy gave the girl one more light squeeze and a kiss to the forehead before handing her over to the waiting arms of the woman. Darcy stood up when she felt tears in her eyes and not seeing the little girl in person possibly every again and turned to leave.

"Darcy, we'll take care of her." The kind woman promised and the young intern smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs…?"

"Richards, Sue Richards." Darcy gave her one last smile before she left the house. It had been a very emotionally draining day for her and she hoped she never has to do it again. Ever. When she got back Erik and Jane were there along with Agent Coulson of SHEILD.

"You called them already?" she shouted outraged.

"We had to," Jane said at the same time Erik said they were worried about her.

"Well, you didn't have to be."

"Miss Lewis,"

"Don't okay, I don't want to talk about it or think about it," she sniffled picking out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Have you been…crying?" Jane asked and Darcy just gave a small shrug.

"Miss Lewis, Darcy, we need to know where she is," Agent Coulson asked but she shook her head.

"I won't tell you, she'll be okay and I know I did the right thing."

"Is that really your call? She's a goddess, she needs to be safe." Coulson said which just made Darcy angry.

"It's not yours either! She is safe and she's staying where she is now I am going to sleep!" she yelled walking into her bedroom.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"I think this was a false alarm, there's no threat," Coulson smiled and Jane nodded in gratitude before the agent left.

You think she made the right call?"

"Only time will tell." Erik replied before going to bed himself. It hadn't exactly been an easy weekend for him either.

Thor looked around him as everyone celebrated his coronation. King of Asgard, and beside him sat Sif, his queen. Although this was everything Thor had wanted, there was something, rather someone, missing. Loki. Odin had been furious when he found out Loki had manipulated him and escaped. Furious would be putting it mildly but he'd gotten over it now. Kind of. Thor sat through the feast and merriment with a smile before he called an end to the night. The whole way to their room, Sif walked as close to him as possible which made him fill with dread.

"Alone at last." She grinned leaning up to kiss him but Thor turned his head to the side so she got his cheek instead.

"I, uh, I need to go somewhere I'll be back soon." Thor rushed before leaving her stood alone. There's somewhere he'd wanted to go for a while and he was going now, avoid Sif for as long as he could without being suspicious. Thor walked along the rainbow bridge towards Heimdall who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Good evening, my King, what is it that troubles you?" the gatekeeper asked and Thor sighed.

"You see everything, all the people of all realms, so I ask you for someone who I wish to see,"

"You speak of Loki and the child?" he asked coming to stand beside Thor looking out at the starry sky.

"I do, please, tell me can you see my son?" Heimdall looked out before turning his gaze to the floor.

"I cannot." Thor felt sadness consume him, not only had he failed Loki but he had failed him son now too, so without another word, Thor left.


	9. Chapter 9

_**16 years later…**_

Rose walked in her high school with dread in her stomach. She hated it and always had, ever since she was small Rose had been called a 'freak' so she spent all her time alone. Well, almost, she had one friend called Jessika, or Jess as she was known to most and Jess was all she needed. Jess was a few months older than Rose and had chocolate brown eyes with the same colour hair. Her hair was short and just came down to her shoulders, just, Jess was a tall girl with a thin frame and a quiet personality. Quiet until Rose got to know her. Rose was similar in build, but she had pale skin and long hair which ran about four inches past her shoulders. Rose's appearance is one of the reasons people called her a freak, her hair was blond and black, it was mostly blond but with black running through it and it never changed. It had been that way all of her life so she never questioned it, obviously others did. Her eyes were another factor, they were blue and green and changed alternatively. Once she and Jess were sure they had gone a crimson red when she'd been mad.

"Rose!" Jess shouted down the corridor, pulling the girl out of her thoughts and daydreams.

"Hey," Rose smiled when her friend came to stand at her side.

"How are you? Any more strange dreams?" her friend teased which made Rose roll her eyes. Today they seemed to be a bluey-green colour, somewhere in the middle of the two which made a change.

"I should never have told you about them," Rose said with a shake of her head.

"Come on, indulge me," Jess teased, her brown eyes swimming with curiosity.

"No, I haven't had anymore." She sighed when they reached their lockers which were side by side.

"Shame." Jess said with disappointment in her face. She loved Rose's wild dreams of another realms and Jess had loved the idea that they could be real.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Rose and Jess both sighed in exhaustion at the voice behind them. Since they'd all been in Kindergarten a girl named Elena had been a bully to them both and as they grew up, it never changed.

"Good morning, Elena, is there something we can do for you?" Rose asked turning to face her nemesis who was stood with her hands on her hips and her signature smirk.

"Well you could cease to exist, for one," she laughed and Rose faked a yawn.

"That never becomes less boring," A lot of things happened in quick succession. Firstly, Elena gripped Rose hair and slammed her back against the locker. The bully had spat a few insults in the pale girl's face until Rose snapped. She threw Elena off her and onto her back looking up at her.

"What the hell, you freak?!" the girl on the floor exclaimed when she looked into Rose's eyes to see a crimson colour looking back at her.

"Rose…" Jess gasped and she ripped her locker open so she could see. Her eyes had changed and everyone had seen, even other people and teachers stopped in the hall to see what the commotion was about.

"Rose," a teacher asked as she squeezed her eyes shut in horror at her own reflection. After a few calming breaths she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, Elena now on her feet stood next to the teacher in question.

"The little freak has red eyes, you all saw it! She is a monster!" Elena's friend screeched and Rose smashed her fist into the lockers beside her and in that moment her life changed. Upon impact her hand crushed the metal and cover the row in a layer of frost. She pulled her hand back, her eyes wide in shock when she saw the hand unhurt and blue. The colour disappeared after a moment, but it had definitely been there.

"She should be locked up!" the unmistakable voice of Elena echoed down the deathly silent corridor. Suddenly an eruption of the student body cheering in agreement waved through the air before they all began to chant 'freak' over and over. Rose turned around to see the teacher on the phone, presumably to the police or something so Rose took a chance and ran. She ran out of the double doors, out of the car park and down the road. She vaguely heard Jess shouting after her but she was too scared to turn and she her only friend scared of her.

Rose ran and ran and then carried on. She didn't come to a stop until her legs were threatening to give out and make her fall. There was a patch of woodland a few feet a head so Rose ran into it and sat down under a tree. Once she'd caught her breath she began to cry. Rose must've spent hours crying into her sleeve about the events of the day, she sobbed and sobbed until she eventually drifted the sleep, her back pressed against the trunk of the tree.

Jess was going out of her mind with worry about her friend and wasn't really paying attention until the teacher shouted her name.

"Sorry," she sighed but everyone continued to stare at her.

"There's someone in the principal's office who'd like to talk to you," Mr James told her motioning his head to the door. Jess gathered her things, still under the stare of her other classmates but no one said anything.

"Probably about your freaky friend," a jock in the back chuckled but Jess just turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"None of this would've happened if you'd all just left her alone!" she snapped, grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Jess knocked on the door with a shaky hand, what was she supposed to say to them, she didn't even understand what had happened herself. She opened the door to find man in a suit and another man wearing an eye patch stood with the Principal.

"This is her, Jess, these men are from S.H.I.E.L.D and they wish to talk to you about Rose."

"I have no idea what happened either, how am I supposed to be any use?"

"Jess, we just want to know if Rose was troubled?" the man without the eye patch asked. Jess studied him for a moment before shrugging. "Jess, I'm Agent Coulson and this is Director Fury, we are on Rose's side. We want to help her,"

"She's always been strange, she often had dreams of this strange place with thrones and a hammer, lightning or something." At this information the two men shared a knowing look. "We just thought she'd be a great writer one day," Jess shrugged, tears coming into her eyes but she bit them back and took a deep breath.

"Agent Coulson, Rose has been in several foster homes in her life and had a troubled past-"

"You think you helped! You never stopped them calling her 'freak' or 'weirdo' so if she snapped then it's on you!" Jess shouted at her head teacher who stopped mid-sentence. This seemed to intrigue the man with the eye patch who stood from his seat.

"Is that so?"

"Well I, I uh… I can't stop all the bullying,"

"I think we're going to remove you from this position, Mr Davidson and you'll never work in a school again, if I have anything to do with it anyway." He said before standing and removing himself from the room. The other one identified as Agent Coulson turning to Jess and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, we'll make sure your friend is okay." Jess nodded and turned into a bathroom to splash her face, it was almost surreal what was happening.

"Do you think it's her?"

"I've met Thor and Selvig was pretty specific. This is her." Coulson nodded as they climbed into their car.

It was middle of the night when Rose woke up, she was awoken by something nudging at her. He first thought was that it was a sniffer dog that was sent out to find her but she looked up to see a large wolf in front of her. It was a dark brown colour and its yellow eyes looking into her green ones as if it was trying to look into her soul. She tried to shuffle back but she couldn't and the beast just seemed to come closer. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the bit, the searing pain but it never came. Gingerly, she opened her eyes to see it laid at her feet as if it were waiting for her to pet it. So she did. Rose gently laid her hand on its head and stroked, it nuzzled further into her palm which made her smile. Maybe they were both misunderstood and meant to find one another. Suddenly, it stood which made her flinch but it moved its mouth to her sleeve and tried to pull her. Its pulled her up on her feet and began walking deeper into the woods, what choice did she have but to follow. Rose followed the wolf until they came to what seemed to be a tear in the world. It was a bright white light which seemed just big enough to fit a person through. Rose trying to turn back but the wolf blocked her path and nudged her to the light.

"No, no, no!" she screamed as she fell through after one last shove from the beast.

"The search has to be stopped," Odin said from his chair to the left of his son, Thor, who was now kind of Asgard.

"Loki is still out there somewhere, with my child," Thor shouted and the council let out a chorus of groans.

"Your child will most likely to be dead," one of the council sighed but Thor shook his head.

"No, Loki will have taken care of him,"

"Sixteen years, it's been sixteen years and you have yet to father a child with your queen. We are becoming concerned," another old man attempted to speak but Thor was having none of it.

"Sif and I understand one another, she does not love me and I do not love her but she is a good queen. We are married for Asgard because if I were to have it my way Loki would be my consort, and I do not need an heir as I already have one! Also, Sif does not desire to bare children,"

"Thor you must see reason!-" Odin began but was cut of my the noise of something falling to the ground. They fifteen council members, including Thor and Odin stood and looked into the middle of the throne room to see a girl and a wolf. The girl was sat up staring right at them, in that moment the guards from the door went to her with caution and when one of them tried to grab her he dropped to the floor. She's gripped his arm in panic and burnt through his chain mail. Upon seeing this Thor called Mjornir to him and Odin called for more guards. Thor went to make a move but the guards had managed to get her. They'd clapped shackles onto her wrists to prevent her from doing any magic and the wolf was being held down by Odin. Thor dropped his hammer and approached the girl.

"Who are you and how did you get into Asgard?" he asked in a demanding voice but the girl still did not reply. "An easier one for you, what realm did you come from?" Still Rose said nothing.

"Your silence will do you no good," Odin said and she turned to face him. As soon as her eyes met his one, he knew who she was but he said nothing. Her eyes were the colour of his sons mixed together and her hair the same. How Thor had not noticed who she resembled was beyond the former king of Asgard. It was obvious.

"Lock them both away," Thor said with a flick of his head. Odin just watched as they dragged his granddaughter towards the dungeons.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose kicked the glass for the hundredth time that day, her wolf was laid in the see-through prison opposite her and its eyes pleaded with her to stop. Her toes had began bleeding long ago but she didn't give up. She wanted out and she'd get out.

"Enough," came a voice from behind her, she turned to see the man with the golden eye patch, Odin, looking down at her.

"Or what?" she snapped but his stare soon put down her bravery. Odin motioned for Rose to take the seat which was against the back wall in her cell. She seemed to hesitate for a moment but she did it anyway. Once she was sat he pulled up the other chair and sat facing her but a distance away. For a moment he just stared at her, no emotions on his face whatsoever and that was creepy.

"You truly have no idea who you are do you?" he asked and she looked shocked for a moment.

"I know who I am, who are you?" Odin let out a small chuckle at that before he leant forwards, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

"I am Odin, and you are?"

"Like the god?" Rose asked with a laugh, she clearly didn't believe him and he understood now she has obviously not been raised by Loki.

"How did you get here?"

"I died, that is the only explanation," she shrugged and now it was Odin's turn to laugh.

"Why do you think you are dead?"

"Since I was a child I've dreamt of you, the big guy, with the hammer and I got here through a bright white light." Rose laughed with sadness clear in her tone and Odin frowned in confusion.

"Of this place, too?" she nodded while wiping a tear which was making its way down her cheek.

"Yeah, bizarre, I never thought when I died I'd come here," Rose said as another tear rolled down her cheek, she tried to cover it up but tucking a stray piece of hair out of her face but Odin saw anyway. He could see the sadness and hardship she'd been through just by looking at her.

"And where did you think you'd go?" Odin asked out of curiosity.

"I'd see my family, I never met them and I just hoped I would someday." Rose sighed putting her arms around herself as if she was protecting herself.

"Child, I swear to you that you are alive and you are here on Asgard," But Rose shook her head in denial.

"No, that's impossible,"

"What's impossible is what you did today with your bear hands." She honestly had nothing to say to that as she could not argue that point.

"Who am I then?" she asked getting to her feet and he did the same, she was not much shorter than him and when she was sad or felt lost her eyes turned green like Loki's. Ironic.

"You are my granddaughter." Silence. Rose could not believe what this man was telling her and she felt as though she was going to cry but she wouldn't.

"How?" she asked and Odin told her that the man with the hammer, Thor, was her father and her mother was also her father, Loki. He told her everything, he had no reason not to as the outcome would be the same whether he did or he didn't.

"So you were going to kill me? Your own flesh and blood, you and him," she cried, beginning to pace the floor of the cell.

"I have no choice," That froze her in her tracks. He was still going to kill her.

"I'm going to die?" Odin looked down and gave a brief nod of his head. "Why? I have no idea where I am, I just want to go back to my friend Jess and live! I don't care about this prophecy or whatever, I wish no one any harm!" she sobbed but Odin just turned vanished, leaving her in the cell alone. Again.

"I am truly sorry." He whispered as he disappeared but these words were little comfort to the girl who was now waiting to die.

"I just want to go home." she gasped out in between sobs. She was becoming really sick of crying, it's all she appears to do as of late and it was awful how she felt.

"Odin, I heard what happened, are you alright?" Frigga asked her husband when she saw him enter their room.

"Yes, I am fine,"

"The girl has been caught, is that who you have gone to see?" Frigga asked in confusion and Odin couldn't lie to her. He'd done that enough while Loki was pregnant, he refused to do it anymore.

"Yes, it's Thor and Loki's daughter," As soon as the words left his mouth, Frigga brought her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"Does he know?" Odin shook his head, he knew exactly what she was thinking but Thor couldn't know about her identity.

"No."

"She might tell him." Frigga suggested but Odin seriously doubted it. Even if she did Thor would not believe her as he was adamant that Loki bore him a son.

"She can't live, my dear, we went through the reason over sixteen years ago now, and the reason has not changed." He said sternly which made Frigga wince back at the tone.

"We can teach her, like we could have before, we lost one son because of this and if Thor found out we allowed him to kill his own daughter; he'd never forgive us."

"I must go see Thor, I am sorry," he said and she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. Frigga took a step towards the door but her husband grabbed her upper arm.

"Do not go down there, you will only make it worse for yourself,"

"I am going to see her." Frigga said finally before tugging her arm from his grasp and disappearing down towards the dungeon.

Frigga saw her almost immediately, knelt on the floor crying and begging for someone to rescue her. Little did the girl know that was her grandmother's purpose. Frigga orders the guard to open the door and he does, slightly reluctantly after the girl in question had killed one of his friends.

"Don't cry," Frigga says as she kneels down next to Rose who looks taken aback by the affection. She's never been shown this much affection, she used to be when she lived with her adoptive family but when her powers became too much they could no longer cope with her.

"Who are you?"

"Your grandmother." She says in a calming voice but Rose just snorts humorless.

"Are you here to tell me I'm going to die too?" she asked bitterly and Frigga shakes her head.

"No, I'm going to help you,"

"How and why would you do that?"

"Because I lost you and your other father once, I will not do it again,"

"If this is you trying to ease your conscience then it won't work." Rose snapped and Frigga visibly winced at that.

"It won't, believe me but I need to do this, Thor needs to know about you." The queen mother stated a matter of factly and Rose frowned.

"He already knows and he's still going to kill me, A plus parenting you guys practice here,"

"Thor does not know, he has fought to find you since Loki left Asgard with you inside of him all those years ago." Frigga assured her but her granddaughter seemed sceptical.

"Then why…?" she trailed, not really knowing what she intended to ask in the first place but it had been something about Loki.

"I can't walk out of here with you so I will go to Thor now, don't fear death for it is not coming for you today." Frigga promised and before she could get up to leave, Rose threw her arms around the other woman. Frigga hugged her back just as tightly, as if she was going to disappear at any moment and take any chance of seeing Loki again with her. "I will be back soon." She promised once more before leaving her granddaughter alone once more but this time Rose didn't feel like crying as for the first time since Jess, she hugged someone who didn't pity her, or was hurt by her but because they missed her and they were family.


End file.
